Jasper
Jasper is one of the shifters in the current game, and had been one for 4 days before arriving to Vertia. Appearance As a human Standing at around 5’1” (155cm), Jasper his a short individual that makes up for his stature with his big personality. He has a dark complexion with freckles dotting all over their skin. He has an oval build with both muscles and natural fat making him somewhat heavy. He has a triangular face with a small chin and plump cheeks that are tinted a soft red. His has dark brown eyes with thick eyebrows arching above them. His cropped hair is a bright blue that is marginally lighter than the blue on an Azumarill. Original clothes He wears a long jacket reaching down to his ankles. The jacket’s front portion ends with a long strip that reaches down to his knees; Jasper’s legs, and in turn his white pants, are fully exposed and are mostly not obscured by his jacket. An additional strip of the jacket emerges from the back portion of the clothing and continues down the same length as the front strip. The jacket has an opened open collar, short sleeves, and is buttoned up neatly, hiding the flimsy blue tank top that hides underneath it. Jasper has white boots that reach up to his shin. From the waist down, numerous white spheres are spread across the blue jacket. The coloring of his clothing is reminiscent of that of an Azumarill. As a Pokémon Jasper displays only a few key differences from a normal Azumarill. He is exactly an inch shorter than the norm, standing at around 2’6” (79cm). His ears are long for his species’s standards and the top corner of his right ear is slightly folded inward. Backstory Born to a proficient breeder in the Sinnoh region, Jasper was destined to be a fighter from the moment he was hatched. He was selectively bred to have certain a certain ability, moves, and nature in order to be a perfect battling Pokémon. At a very young age, when he was still a Marill, Jasper was bought from his breeder by a middle-aged trainer by the name of Irene who had plans to make a name for herself in the Pokémon battling world. From day one in Irene’s care, Jasper went through vigorous training that tested him both physically and mentally. Irene had great trouble with establishing her leadership over Jasper thanks to his rebellious nature. Thanks to his young age and Irene’s training tactics, Jasper finally submitted to Irene after several long months. With only vague memories of his time with his breeder, Jasper did not know a life beyond the constant training for the longest time. Irene often enthusiastically talked about the plans she had for her team in the future which included entering competitions and fighting the toughest trainers around. Jasper, never having been in a real fight, was skeptical about his trainer’s ravings and didn’t fully understand what she meant until he was thrown into his first real battle. The prospect of getting seriously injured or killing someone on accident terrified Jasper at first and Irene had to coerce him to participate in his first few battles. After getting over his initial fear, through a lot of prodding and yelling from Irene, Jasper began to enjoy fighting and soon found himself aching to throw himself into the heat of a battle. Jasper entered numerous competitions with his trainer and was even brought to fight in several gyms. While Irene’s goal was to win the events she entered, Jasper became fully concentrated on the battle itself and cared more about the thrill of the fight than winning. As Irene began growing older, she began to battle less and less which caused Jasper to become anxious for a fight. He began actively attacking Pokémon he thought would prove to be a challenge, including anyone that happened to be on Irene’s team. Since she was losing control over Jasper and didn’t have the time or energy to discipline him, Irene traded Jasper to her girlfriend, Cadence, as she thought Jasper could work out his issues if he was brought into a different environment. For a while, Jasper behaved underneath himself Cadence’s care as he was unsure what she had in store for him. Once he realized that she worked primarily in contests and didn’t have her Pokémon battle often, Jasper began to act up once more. Cadence attempted to discipline Jasper as Irene had, but she was far too timid and not nearly strict enough to make Jasper wholly obedient. On one particular day when Jasper was bullying Cadence’s Altaria, he, not fully realizing the strength differences between him and the rest of Cadence’s team, critically injured the Altaria. This action set Cadence on a rampage and frightened both Jasper and the rest of the team terribly. Jasper was sent back to Irene and left in her care for several years. After the Altaria got proper medical attention and the anger sparked from the situation had settled down some, Irene sent Jasper into several battles, but he could not bring himself to attack anyone. His childhood fear of hurting someone devastatingly or being hurt horribly himself had resurfaced and he was far too fearful to fight for sport. After Irene and Cadence got married, the couple decided to settle down and Irene wanted to find a new home for Jasper. Her cousin, a lifeguard by the name of Rhys, wanted to employ Jasper’s species’s natural great hearing and the ability to create air bubbles to help others breath to make swimming at the beach he was stationed safer. For several years, Jasper stayed under Rhys’s care, helping him make sure no one drowned at the beach he worked at. Despite knowing that he was helping others, Jasper could not help but feel drained. He had been raised for the sole purpose of battling and he craved to get into a fight, but, with the memory of nearly killing someone still stuck in his head, he was too afraid of hurting someone to willingly get into a fight. He didn’t know what to do with himself and became thoroughly distressed over his dilemma. On the fateful day a mysterious voice spoke to him, extending forth its offer, Jasper said, “I wish to feel alive again.” Jasper spent four days as a shifter, meandering around not knowing what to do. He had a grand time learning how to walk around with long legs attached; not to mention, he had to adjust to his new awful hearing. Because of such, Jasper had a pretty good idea of what form he was used to. After three days, Jasper managed to gain a greater understanding on how shifting worked although he wasn’t fully comfortable with it. Jasper encountered an unlucky, and most likely a rookie, trainer who thought it would be easy to capture the blue fairy type on the second day. After accidentally knocking out both the trainer and their Pokémon, he took the trainer’s bag and ran. Unfortunately for him, the bag contained nothing more than four empty Poké Balls, a blanket, and some discarded wrappers. A day after obtaining the backpack, Jasper was confronted by a Deerling who claimed that he was drinking from her herd’s river and politely asked that he moved elsewhere. Jasper responded by repeatedly punching the deer-like creature in the face before capturing her with his last Poké Ball (after having failed to capture her the first three times). Once he released her from the Poké Ball he began to inform her of her new life as Garrett, his new, if not unwilling, companion. Garrett, of course, was against the notion of leaving her family behind for some crazy blue shapeshifter; however, after hearing Jasper explain his situation with the addition of her knowing her herd’s migration routine and the realization that Jasper wasn’t going to let her go anytime soon, Garrett begrudgingly agreed to help the strange little man who had captured her. Since then, the two have traveled together, not knowing where they were going nor how much longer they could tolerate the other’s presence. Personality Contrary to his innocent appearance, Jasper is a seething ball of anger who looks for any opportunity to start a fight. He is hot-headed with a fuse that’s as short as he is. He is impulsive, often charging headlong into a fight and holding a brazen-faced attitude when confronted with the consequences. The thrill of the fight entices Jasper to start brawls needlessly which, more often than not, gets him into some form of trouble. He is stubborn with his beliefs and will gladly argue his view of a subject ceaselessly. Though he may not use sarcasm constantly, he isn’t afraid to use it in order to get his point. Jasper has high self-confidence and believes that he can accomplish just about anything he puts his mind to. He has somewhat of a rebellious streak and will often break rules or go against what someone said just to tick them off. He holds grudges longer than he should and will often use a grudge as an excuse to pick a fight. Though inherently aggressive, Jasper tries to be amiable to strangers and those he cares about. Surprisingly enough, Jasper detests taking up the role of a leader and would much prefer to follow someone else’s command. That said, it takes an iron fist to make Jasper bend over and follow orders. It isn’t easy to earn Jasper’s respect although getting on his good side can easily be obtained by punching someone in the face. Though loyal to those he cares about, Jasper is by no means blindly loyal and is not afraid to question someone’s judgment. His childhood fear of accidentally killing someone is far from gone but Jasper has pushed it into the deep reaches of his mind. Should his fear somehow come true, there is no mistaking that Jasper will revert back to the timid state he was in before he made his wish. Team Garrett Garrett is a female Autumn Deerling She has a Careful nature, the ability Sap Sipper, and the moves Feint Attack, Leech Seed, Aromatherapy, and Jump Kick. Trivia *Although Jasper named his newly captured Deerling Garrett, he has not called her by that name, with the exception of introducing her to others, since she was captured. Instead, he calls her a variety of names starting with the letter “G”. This, along with their conflicting ideologies, annoys Garrett to no end. *Jasper can recognize various letters and numbers. This ticks him off to no end as he doesn't know how to read or write. The idea of a sign telling him not to open a door makes him want to disobey the sign's command but since he has no idea what the sign is actually telling him, he can't accurately disobey it. *Jasper loves to receive physical affection although he'll never admit it. In particular, he enjoys having his stomach rubbed and the back of his ears scratched. *When anxious or concerned, Jasper has a tendency to hold onto the ball at the end of his tail for comfort. *As he was owned by a competitive battler, Jasper has basic knowledge regarding the battling world including, but not limited to gyms, competitions, various types of pokemon, pokemon centers, and certain battle enhancing items. That said, he knows little about the world outside of battling nor does he feel inclined to educate himself on the matter. *Names Jasper has called Garrett include George, Gary, Gavin, Gale, Garnet, Gabriel, Gretel, Garebear, and Gertrude. Category:Shifter Category:PC Category:Inactive